Become the Sky Acrobaleno!
by JuCaos
Summary: Luche was the first Sky Acrobaleno, and she just recently gave birth. Unforgettably, she gave birth almost a little too late. Her babe is still a newborn, but she was frozen in age, for some reasons, Luche wanted it that way. Luche has made a deal with one person that will change the world's way of approaching things with violence as well he agreed to be Sky Acrobaleno! Some Fluff.
1. Prolouge

Okay. Another story popped in my head.

I was drawing a pacifier and somehow ended up coloring it orange with a finger on it. And trust me, This scared me eons of time now so I will confess, I'm full of crazy.

NOW Onto my dear news.

YES, I AM CONTINUING MY STORIES I HAVE GOING ON. I just can't leave it uncompleted xD I will see it to the end myself as well I hope you guys will to! _*cough* Though the Lost Sky is my favorite at the moment. *cough*_

Now onto to the prologue of this poor sad story~

DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINE. I'M TRYING TO SEE IF ANAMO WOULD ANSWER MY EMAILS ABOUT LETTING ME OWN IT Cx

* * *

_Luche was sitting in her usual chair outside on the porch of her Giglio Nero Famlia mansion She just got back from a terrifying vision as she was visited by the man who cursed her and her friends. They stayed in silence as she cried silently, the stranger's mask hiding any tears that might have fallen._

_"Luche, are you sure you want to do this? What you're asking me is to fool your own guardians while you look for next bearer? Your daughter is not old enough to take over that is so you want to curse another person into this world of ours?!" The stranger said as he broke the silence between them, his voice deep and soft, so soft that you have to lean in to hear his words, but Luche could hear it none-the-less._

_"I have to. The boy I saw already agreed, even though he is not of our time here.." Luche said softly as she began to rock, creaking sounds being made as the man turns his head, making a tcching sounds. He couldn't believe that his old dear friend is actually servicing her life for this damned issue and yet she wants to! Luche smiled as she could tell what other is thinking about, knowing that he was against of her being one of the cursed ones and yet, she couldn't help it and do it. She cared for people, more to the extent where she could jump into the battle herself for them to have good life. So he went along with her plan back then on that fateful day._

_"Why must this have to happen with you and Sky? You were the best leader we ever had and yet, almost all of us died of the change that you predicted! Why do they have to curse your stone with short-life?" The male said, getting off the banister as he paces around a bit. That how it went down, him, Talbot and Luche were the only one alive since they took her prediction's warning and took actions against it. The others was a bit too late, one to the point flat-out ignored her warnings. That was the Night. The others was bit late getting things ready as Luche did told them all the warning at the same time. Talbot and him made plans quickly to live through that terrible event..._

_"Because we take in the insults to the point where we couldn't handle it. Ironic yes, but I think I'm ready to leave.. Also, thank you for returning us back to adult forms as one of my last wishes..." Luche said softly as she stood up, her belly no longer round and plump as it was flat. She recently gave birth to a girl, knowing that the curse will go on and on in her bloodline as the person that agreed to do this for her will be the only one that will carry the curse without affecting the offspring of theirs. "I need to do some fate stringing before I go.. That man must take care of my dear replacement, since my daughter won't grow until he is ten years old as of deal between of us.."_

_"Don't use the Moon Flames too much, Luche.." the male warned as she giggles, knowing that as well. This was her last mission after all for the Trinisette itself, knowing that she had to use her full powers for this one task of hers. And that is bringing someone from the future, different alternation world from theirs. The male sighed then goes off inside, beginning to start doing his parts as Talbot was on the ground, watching them as he waits for Luche to go ahead to the place that she would disappeared forever. They were precious to her, but she was even more precious to them. They couldn't think that she would actually do this.. She left the porch of her house, knowing her Familia were sleeping deeply as her own cursed guardians was traveling the world, making sure everything is okay. She walks into the forest, her pacifier now in her hand as it turns colorless, letting her finally activate her powers. She closed her eyes then open them, her eyes full of dark and light flames, her voice whispering. The male appeared in a tux as he smiled, almost like a certain blonde male would do every time they meet each other. The boy nods, bowing as he began to grow smaller, to the point where he began to cry as Talbot comes out, seeing Luche holding out the pacifier to the boy and hanging it around his neck, the pacifier disappearing as the Talbot picked the boy up, watching his dear Luche fade into darkness. She was crying, whispering the last part of the forbidden ritual._

_"My dear Sky child. It is time for you to finally come. Come, become the Sky Acrobaleno for me!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Well, thank you again Yorutsuki! Though the masked man is really is Checkerface, I prefer to do it that way sometimes. But thank you for pointing out the names of the families. (Is so bad with them, going to need to start a list of them now *sweatdrops*)

Now let's get started at last! This time the story will take place most around dear blonde's home.

Giotto: Why are you torturing me this way, ma'am?

Me: *sweatdrops* Ehhh, because you are freaking handsome and possibly the only on that can protect dear baby Tsuna here?

Tsuna: M-Me? A b-baby?!

Me: Yep. NOW BEFORE YOU TWO AT MY NECK! I just wanna say this.

**_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine to own nor never will. This is just purely a spin-off of it._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Just Take The Sky Child, Giotto!_**

* * *

_Talbot was leaving the forest as he was carrying the boy that was wrapped up in Luche's dress, seeing that it was the only thing left behind of hers as he sees his old friend comes out. He walks over to him as he began to talk to him._

_"Checkerface, Luche wants me to take it to that dumb blonde boy that I picked up one day long time ago.." he said as Checkerface blinks then laughed lightly. He understood why Talbot was acting like that when coming about that man. The specific man sneezed in his own warm office, scattering away from of the papers, rubbing the nose as his pink-haired friend comes in, blinking._

_"Think someone talking about me,G?"__ the blonde asked as the other male scoffed at that thought of anyone talking about him.. Well anyone except for Talbot. The blonde looks at him then gets a feeling that something was going to happen either way as G shrugs. "__Go talk to Talbot and find out what he is talking about?"__ the blonde cringes at the sight of that, knowing he would get a whack from the cane from Talbot now._

_Talbot sneezed, muttering about G talking about him as the baby in his arm was silent, watching them both as he cooed softly, alerting them to the task on time. Talbot looks down at the baby in his arms then sighed. He did forget about him as well did Checkerface. Checkerface crept into the baby's view, taking off his mask to let other see his face once. Talbot blinks then understood why he's doing this. "Young Sky Child, I'm what you call a evil person in this world, but I am necessarily evil. My name is Checkerface but I do want to meet you sometimes with this dear face of mine... I hope we would meet one day soon about your duty," Checkerface said as the baby blinks, nodding slightly. His mind is older than his own body, his arms waving as if he wanted other face's to be covered up as Talbot grins at this. It seemed that crossover is a success this time._

_"Talbot, I hope we could meet again with him grown up to stand among us, how ever long that is in coming..." Checkerface said after settling his mask back on, his voice filled with sadness. He was supposed to keep Giglio Nero and Acrobaleno in the dark until he runs out of excuses to use and can officially declare her dead, though that would be in years coming, letting the baby grow up at the least without a worries for some while. The baby knew that they would meet again, since he would need to put Luche's daughter into active state of growing up in a decade, which means that they would come together in hope of doing so._

_"I'm sure we'll meet once more again, either way..." Talbot said as he began to pulls away, Checkerface letting him go as he looks up at the sky, the moon black as it was new moon tonight. Talbot looks up and sees the varies of stars staring down at them. He hasn't thought like this in long time, but he actually thought that Luche was looking down at them now, watching over them as the boy was staring at the stars as well. He cooed, alerting the older male to task as he chuckled, smiling as he knew what that blonde would react to as the baby looked that he could be his son. _

_Well, his house was in desperate need of movements, don't you think so?_

_Talbot actually let out a laughter as he moved along at the swift pace, making the baby blinks then cooed happily, guessing of what other's thoughts be. This could be fun, though he couldn't cause most trouble until he was older to run around. Oh, yeah. He was planning to give that man a heart attack everyday. Talbot looks down at the baby's mischievous eyes as he suppressed a laughter already planning to be there often to see the boy causing some mischief now. The baby cooed softly, yawning as he was tired. He only just died in his own world as Talbot frowns slightly. Luche and this boy had to time their death just right, or it would work at all so this surprised him that they just did that without any trouble, though the boy was turned into a baby, but it seemed to be part of the deal as well.._

_Talbot entered the house from back doors as he could hear the snoring of everyone's in the house, letting him silently moves around then up the stairs where he could find the office of that damned fool of the blonde at. He opens the door, seeing that the male was sleeping on his desk as he creeps in, silently shutting the door and pulled out his cane and proceeds to walks over to the male, carrying the baby in one arm as he swung the cane down on other male's head, making him jolt away with a loud Uwa in process. The male looks up then brightens at the sight of old man in his office._

_"Talbot!" he said as the baby jolted awake at the other's voice as Talbot just hissed, shushing him up as he noticed the boy waking. The blonde frowned as he followed the other's head motion down to his arm then nearly fell off of his desk in process when he saw the baby. Talbot grins grimly as he smacks the other in the head again with the cane, the boy watching this scene as he stays silent, enjoying the heat that other gave off. "Be quiet, you only woke up your damned son up!"_

_"S-son?" the blonde said as Talbot sifted his arm, Luche's dress revealing the babe's face to the blonde. It was akin to his own face, but he seemed to have his own mother's genes, but he could swore he didn't knocked anyone up at all. In fact, he could swore that it been more than a year since he had sex! He looks up at his own teacher as Talbot was captured by the boy's grip by the beard._

_"Yes, son. He's yours and don't even think about back-talking me. I worked my legs off getting here to make sure this boy gets here without anyone knowing of him," Talbot warned him of his punishments as the baby giggles softly as he walks around the desk. Talbot stops before the blonde who was facing him in the swivel chair as he blinks, studying him up even more close up, the baby's face lightened up by the candle that was still going on as the male was working on the paperwork that G brought to him just before he went to bed. This was his life now, signing papers and making sure his own Guardians didn't even fight with each other in this poor house of his. It saw enough broken walls as well floors as well so he could threatened them to do the paperwork that resulted from it since he would be sweet and evil with that threat._

_"But I swear I didn't have sex with anyone for almost a year!" the blonde said as Talbot smacked him, making the baby giggles slightly as the blonde was en-captured by the boy's voice and eyes, the golden-brown eyes that held him in the spot. He couldn't believe that this baby was only recently born, and yet, Talbot was telling him to take care of him? How is he supposed to take care of him!_

_"Shush, now this poor baby here needs a name. He lost his mother in childbirth..." Talbot said as he covered up all the signs that says he was lying, even to this blonde who could sense whether or not they are lying. "Giotto, I'll stay around until you get used standing on your feet with a child under you care, but for now, name him.."_

_"Name the babe? But..." Giotto said as Talbot looks at his dear old student with a glare that meant to name him or else. Giotto blinks then looks at the baby again, wondering something as Talbot answered his unasked question. "It's a boy.." Talbot answered as Giotto nods, smiling as he finally have a name for the baby before him._

_"His name will be Tsunayoshi Vongola then..."_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine to own, dammit._**

**Chapter 2**

_Welcome Tsunayoshi Vongola!_

* * *

Giotto was elated. Completely elated to the heaven, but he was suspicious of his old tutor. He knew he never had intercourse with anyone in a long time since he could only focus on getting Vongola recognized alongside by his friend's side, G. Talbot noticed this hesitation of his part then yanks his arms into place and settled Tsuna into Giotto's arms. Tsuna was looking up at Giotto, his new father, as he cooed-, kicking his legs as his eyes held warm and acceptance. Giotto nearly dropped the child, but he held onto him as if he couldn't bear of seeing a wound on him.

"Now, is that not hard to do now, isn't Giotto?" Talbot asked as he hides the dress of Luche's from other sight, not wanting him to know the truth. He managed to get adult-sized shirt that the baby was wearing only few hours ago around him as Giotto lets out a soft chuckle. He couldn't believe that Talbot was forcing him to do this to him.

"No. But I don't know how to take care of kids, let alone a new born child!" Giotto said worriedly as Talbot whacks him again, though lightly. Tsuna began to laughs his voice full of bubbles. That caused both males to blushes a bit at the laughter, one feeling that he been made fun of as other was feeling that he was praised.

_This child will damn me to hell._ Both thoughts as Tsuna yawns, waving his fists in the air as if he was stretching his body then smuggles into Giotto's warmth. Giotto's eyes widen at the sight of the sleeping child in his arms as Talbot just grins. Maybe, just maybe, that Giotto would believe his little white lie. He wasn't lying about the baby being of his blood, but about the son part. Giotto tore his eyes from the child sadly, glaring at the stack of papers as if they were the minions of Hell that was sent to him almost every single day.

"I'll take care of the papers," Talbot said, surprising Giotto as he looks up at him with surprise and happiness that threaten the tears to come out. Talbot groaned at the sight of happy puppy dog face that Giotto would do to seal the deal with alliances sometimes. "Get go to bed and sleep. I trust you that you won't roll onto your son for now since I'm planning to make some of the boys to help me make a crib for him.."

Giotto stood up slowly as he gave out an endearing smile at Talbot. He shift his arms ever so slightly to keep the baby comfortable as well for his arms. Talbot nods at this movement then steps out of the way, letting Giotto go to another door that is connected to the office. Talbot took the spot then began to sign the papers, managing forgery extremely well.

"Hey, Old Man. I advise getting G to help." Giotto suggested as Talbot just smirks darkly at that. Oh, he was planning to, right after G snaps about Giotto's having a child like Tsuna. Giotto could tell that Talbot is going to enjoy this as he sighed softly, opening the door weirdly then shutting it with his foot. He moves over to the warm bed, which is against the deep orange color of the wall, his room clean as it was in deep tones, since it was made for sleeping for most of time. He lets the baby on the bed then gets two pillows, setting one on either side of Tsuna. His gut was telling him what to do, since he was slowly falling for the child that he never heard of till tonight. Tsuna felt that he was being supported by both side, but the warmth he took to dearly was gone, making him fuss lightly as Giotto quickly pulled the cover over him, taking off of his outer-wear afterward. He slips in bed after getting ready for bed then leans in closer to the baby, who soft fussing when he felt Giotto's warmth close to him. The baby clings to his arm, placing his head against the forearm as he looked like someone that will not let go of someone when he could. Giotto laughed as he kissed the brown tuft of the hair, noticing that it would be similar to his hair style, though more softer.

"You know... I think I'm glad Talbot brought you here," Giotto said softly as Talbot already finished the papers, hearing in his words as he looks down, sadly.

_It's not me that brought him here to you.. Luche brought him to this world and made him your son, the only one who can make sure that the balance is not destroyed. You better take care of Tsunayoshi, Giotto, or there will be hell for you from me and Kawahira both..._

* * *

_The next morning_

Tsuna woke up first, feeling hunger pressing down on him as he began to whimpering, alerting Giotto to wake up. Tsuna almost bawled his eyes out as Talbot comes in, seeming to be shaking something like a baby bottle in his hand as well a towel hangs over his arm. Giotto blinks, looking down at Tsuna's fussy face then at Talbot. He looks at the bottle then his eyes widen, realizing that he is hungry for milk.

"What? Don't tell me you think he could eat like rest of you? I managed to kick G out the office this morning and told him that you would be coming down to breakfast late since you over-worked yourself.." Talbot said as he approaches near to the bed, making Giotto moves over Tsuna a bit, almost like a over-protective father. Talbot laughed at the sight then shakes his head at him. "Let me teach you how to take care of Tsuna now. Pick him up carefully now."

Giotto obeyed him as he slowly picked Tsuna up carefully, cradling him in the arms that he did as the night before. Talbot gave a nod then sets a towel over Giotto's shoulder then adjusted the cradling position the Giotto had one arm free, which scared Giotto shitless as Tsuna looks at the bottle, whimpering. Giotto gets over as he realized that he won't drop Tsuna easily as Talbot holds out a warm milk bottle.

"Give it to him. When it comes to half-way, burp him back patting his back, which I will show you how to." Talbot instructed the blonde as he kept an eye on the brunette. Giotto takes the bottle then holds it up to Tsuna, who grips it with unbelievable grips as if he didn't want anyone to take it from him. Talbot laughed brightly at that as Tsuna began to drink from it, studying them both with curious eyes. Giotto couldn't believe how Tsuna latched on the bottle like that, making him laughed lightly.

"Now, pull the bottle from him, gently.." Talbot said as he knew that the boy drank half of the bottle as Giotto somewhat struggled to get it out Tsuna's vice grip. Tsuna lets out,almost making Giotto hit Talbot's nose with the bottle as the baby gurgles, enjoying the sight of Talbot's face. He burped without any help, making Giotto blinks. Talbot blinks as he laughed a bit, moving his position to not get hit by the bottle anymore. Oh, he could tell that the boy would be a troublesome imp in the near future if that little trick means anything.

"I guess he didn't need any support for burping this time, so give the bottle back to him. Look at his face, you damned fool!" Talbot said as Giotto gave the bottle back to Tsuna, holding it up as Tsuna re-latched to his food source. He was glaring at the old man by him, who was wondering what he did this time.

"Language, Talbot. You think I'll be able to let him learn any curses?" Giotto reprimanded him as Talbot lets out a hearty laughter, waving him up as he knew that Giotto does not have any meeting today so he could go down as he is now. Giotto waits for the male to get out of the way then stood up carefully, not jostling the babe much. Tsuna knew what is down to happen so he suckled slowly.

"Ah, then you won't be able to keep track with G's then," Talbot reminded Giotto of certain red-headed male. Giotto lets out a soft groan as he followed Talbot, letting him scan out for any intruders. He also knew that all of his Guardians would be here today as he walked slowly down the hall, his Intuition saying that something was going to happen, no matter how much preparations he would take. Talbot deemed that everyone is in the dining room, eating rowdy as usual, somewhat bordering on the food fight if Giotto didn't show up soon.

"Hey, Talbot, you go in first. I got a feeling," Giotto asked him, almost like commanding him as Talbot wants to whack him for that, but he could understand why he doing this. One, Tsuna is not drinking fast as he should be and two, G is so going to blow a fuse. Talbot nods then enters the dining room first, opening the doors as it lets out such a loudest noises that Tsuna and Giotto actually blinks.

_Why is it so loud in the morning?_ They both thought at same time as Giotto sweat drops.

"_Don't take God's name in vanity, G!"__ "Oh, shut up you stupid priest! I can say God whenever I want to!"_

That prompted Giotto walks into the room as Talbot was whacking G's head with his cane as Tsuna blinks,clinging tot he bottle as he burps lightly, unheard by anyone except by Giotto. He looked down that the boy stopped drinking, still there is some milk left over. Well he left it on the body oh his own son, since he still had vice grip on it.

_Tsuna, why are you so possessive over the milk? _Giotto thought to himself as the boy looks up at Giotto, his eyes replying. _Because I'm hungry, that's why._

"-And I hope that teaches you not to curse again!" Talbot gave a red-hair an earful as specific greenette laughed at him. Talbot backs off as he sighed, letting Asari hold the red-head back as the greenette hides behind a white-haired male with bandages on his hands. Tsuna promptly picked that him as he lets out a cute giggles, alerting everyone to his presence as Talbot went over to stand by Giotto tugging at the bottle as Tsuna makes a face that is too cute for his good as he didn't give up the bottle.

"What a brat. He shouldn't be his strong now," Talbot mutters as Giotto laughs lightly, his chest rumbling as red-haired male pulled away from Asari, who promptly followed him. Giotto looks at his dear friend with a warning eye as he pauses lightly in his steps. A Platinum blonde stood up, moving over where Giotto is to find out what the noise is.

"Nufufufufufu. Giotto, what do you have in your arm?" A certain pineapple-melon bastard as Tsuna whimpered. The platinum blonde's eyes widen at the sight of brunette baby in his arm then looks up at Giotto, his handcuff out as if he was going to arrest him. Giotto winces as he smiled warily at sight of handcuff, holding a hand up.

"Wait, Alaude! I can explain!" Giotto said as Alaude waits for his answers as Giotto tried to really truly explained what happened. "This child here is my son and Talbot was the one that brought him to me last night." The room was shocked into silence, spare for Nufufufu from freaking melon-head as well soft gasps from red-haired and priest.

_"DO you think, that'll satisfy my need of you having a child out of wedlock?_" Alaude replied as Talbot grips his cane, lifting upward as Alaude takes a step back, bit wary of the old man. He know that his man would beat him in any kind of fights anytime. G, however, just blew a fuse.

"You **WHAT?**" the red-haired male said loudly as Tsuna began to whimpers, his tears began to come out as the red-haired male paled at the sight of crying child as Talbot just what the shit out of G.

"G, keep your voice down, you brat! It is just as he said. I brought the boy to him when I founded out that his mother died during the birth, thus leaving him no one to care for. I didn't want to leave him with his birth mother's grandparents, whom I got bad feelings about," Talbot explained smoothly lying as Giotto blinks. Talbot didn't tell him this but he kept shut as Tsuna calmed a bit then went back to drinking as one only female stood up then stalked over to Giotto wagging a finger at her.

"Now, Giotto! That's not nice! I can't believe that you made someone pregnant without knowing and/or any protection!" she said softly, though her tone kept a harsh side to it as the melon-haired went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Elena, now. Let's us see the child first though, dear," he said as Elena just puffs out her cheeks at her lover's words. The priest walked over to where everyone is as well the greenette did the same. Alaude growled a bit then backs off, now moving away from them a bit as his hate for crowding, though he remained nearby. The first sight of the baby to Alaude was something akin to connection between them

_"His eyes is something. Almost like Giotto's..."_ Alaude thought to himself lightly as he softly smirks. Now his wish for good opponent beside Giotto and Pineapple-Melon would be granted if the boy grew up correctly now.

"Giotto.." the priest's voice was soft as it held anger in it as Giotto just chuckled, holding the bottle up for Tsuna who was suckling on it gingerly. "I won't forgive you for having a child out of wedlock..." Tsuna's eyes flitted over to the priest, holding understanding as the priest stumbled back.

As if the child could understand his feelings like that.

"Nufufufu, think I'll let you off after this Giotto?" the melon-head said as Elena promptly stomped on his foot, making him bend over in pain. She was watching the baby, amazed by how the child is taking them in as if he was older and mature in age.

"Daemon, be nice! At the least Giotto taking care of him now!" Elena scolded at Daemon who nods. She wasn't a woman you want to piss off of any time, even Alaude don't even try to piss her off ever. And she might be more volatile after seeing the child in their house, more like, in Giotto's arm. Tsuna finished his milk as Talbot took the notice of him finishing.

"Now, for next part. Place the boy on your shoulder and pats him lightly on his back, okay?" Talbot instructed Giotto as Giotto just tossed the bottle at Talbot, shifting his arms a bit as he didn't want to drop the boy. After few painful seconds and gasps from Elena, he managed to lay the child's head on the towel then pats his back lightly. Tsuna burps quite a loud one after few seconds, making everyone blinks.

"Did... He just did that?" G asked, unbelieving the fact that the baby's burp was loud, especially that is was cute as well at the same time. Elena rushes over to the child, standing behind Giotto as she looks at him fro over the shoulder, making some cooing sounds, apparently fallen for Tsuna's cuteness. Alaude lef tthe room after than, his handcuff away as he went up the stairs. Daemon just did his trademark chuckled as Asari laughed.

"Mah, Mah. Giotto, you never told us that you know how to take care of a kid!" Asari said cheerfully as Talbot just chuckled darkly.

"G, Knuckle, Lampo." Talbot said as Lampo paled at the sound of his name from the old man's mouth. Man that was something you don't want to be singled out any time by him. "You're going to be helping me to make a crib for the child here."

"Talbot, it's okay to tell them his name.. His name is Tsunayoshi," Giotto said, hating to refer Tsuna as a child. G blinks, wondering why he decided to name him with Japanese name as Asari just grins. That made his day, knowing that Tsuna had a Japanese one.

"Okay. Let's go you three or do I have to do something myself with you three?" Talbot grins as he faces the trio as Lampo ran out first, screaming.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE TO DO IT! I'M A LORD, YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO ME!" Tsuna blinks then fusses lightly at the volume oft he shouting. Daemon frowns at the fussing noise as Giotto did the same, moving forward away from his guardians as he grabs his only clean plate and filled it up with warm food. He felt Tsuna squirms a bit as he sat down in his own seat, moving his arms as he could eat and hold Tsuna at the same time.

_I wonder how much trouble can Tsuna brings by just being here with me?_

Elena made Daemon go after Lampo and punish him for making Tsuna fuss like that as Talbot dragged his Sun and Storm guardians out of the dining room by their ears, calling for Lampo to get his butt out of the booby-trapped room. Elena went over to Giotto making faces at Tsuna who was giggling, clapping his hands a bit as his face and giggle was infectious. He was worn by the events though as he yawns cutely.

"Give me the cutie. He's getting tired." Elena said softly as Giotto glances at her, not wanting to let the boy go away from his reach. Elena was holding her ground by staring at her, holding her arms out toward to Tsuna as Tsuna blinks softly, yawning again, making cute noises. Damn, Tsuna was making this hard for Giotto to decided that Elena would hold him or not.

"_Giotto._" She warned him as her aura is turning to dark one. Giotto shivered as he sets the fork down then hangs him over to Elena carefully. She cradled him just like an expert as she pulls away, making a soft humming song to Tsuna as her aura was calmed down. Tsuna fell asleep as he enjoyed Elena's warmth. She glared at Giotto though for not trusting her right away as Giotto paled a bit.

Sure, he's the boss of his own Vongola Family. But he sure don't want to piss off Elena. Or any women that is.

* * *

_Rule Number One:  
Do not piss off any women, ever._

* * *

**_Daemon's punishment for Lampo_**

Daemon was outside Lampo's room as he had his scythe out, sighing. Damn Elena had to make him do this, though he didn't like to hear the baby's fussing.

"Lampo, nufufufufufu, mind letting me in?" Daemon asked as he pokes at the door. He wasn't sure how Lampo kept his room booby-trapped without triggering any himself. I mean.

HE IS SUPER CLUMSY!

"NO!" Lampo's voice said as Daemon sighed. This was his usual behavior when coming around Daemon as he could hear Talbot dragging the two males up the stairs. He spins his scythe a the puts his bottom against the floor, mist sneaking under the door as Lampo began to scream. Daemon just grins as Talbot reaches him, blinking.

"Let me guess. You eat all of his favorite snacks?" Talbot asked, correctly guesses as Daemon just nods, chuckling darkly as the smile just do not suit his face now. G and Knuckle just gulps at the thought of Daemon using illusions on them if they did anything wrong to piss him off.

"Elena made me do this to him for making Tsuna fuss. Ah well, this is fun for me either way," Daemon explained as Talbot just nods, dragging the two fool away from Lampo's room, deciding that Lampo is not going to help them with the crib anymore since he would be knocked out now by Daemon's horrifying realistic illusion. They could heard a loud cry then a thud followed right after that, almost like Lampo ran into the wall.

"Well, I better go find that dear little Skylark then. Nufufufufufu..."

* * *

Well.

Tell me id this is sucky or not.

I'll take the insults!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

And this is bit of special chapter since it didn't fit alongside with the story line but it's funny as hell when you find out what this is about. Maybe I can use this in later chapters to make one specific person suffer!~

Giotto: Wh-wha?

ONWARD TO THE SPECIAL PLOT BUNNIES' IDEA!

* * *

_Morning: Vongola_

**_TIME TO CHANGE TSUNA'S DIAPER_**

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a fussing sounds as Elena looks at Giotto, who was wondering what is going on this time. Elena gave Tsuna back to Giotto about an hour ago as she pursued her lips. Giotto was frantic a bit as he rocks him a bit, trying to soothe him. Alaude heard the fussing noise from the baby since he came down after doing some of Giotto's papers to relieve Giotto a bit so he could spend more time with his new son.

"What did you do this time?" Alaude said darkly as Elena swats at him, though they were on the opposite side of the room. She seemed to know what is going on as Giotto made a face as certain smell attacked his nose. Elena just grins and took a picture of his face with a camera (There are modern aspect in this world, now.) and laughed lightly.

"Tsuna needs his diaper changed!" Elena said with glee as she had a sadistic glean in her eyes. Alaude blinks then smirks, somewhat thinking alongside with Elena's thought at the moment as Daemon choose that moment to come in. He had heard the fussing and he just heard what Elena said.

"Nufufufufu. Now this is going to be interesting. Elena, are you going to show him how to?" Daemon asked as he went over to where she is, grinning as it doesn't suit his face ever as Giotto's face turned into horror after figuring out of what they are going to do. It would be torture, knowing that Elena will not do this task as Talbot came in with G carrying the crib as Knuckle cracking his hands a bit, both sweating profoundly. Talbot heard the fussing from Tsuna, which is getting louder as he just chuckled.

"G, go put that in Giotto's office. Knuckle, can you go tell nearby maid to provide a square cloth and a proof-pin?" Talbot asked the red-haired and the priest, who nods since they seemed to be tired and marched off to their duties. Lampo is still sleeping off the illusions. Man, Daemon. Did you really have to torture him with you eating his own favorite grape candies in front of him?!

"Talbot!~ Are you going to make him do it?" Elena asked as she just grins happily, holding the camera up as Giotto glared at her, slowly getting up. Talbot just chuckled darkly as he nods. Giotto felt that he was being made fun of now as Talbot waves him over to the nearby table that is big enough for Tsuna to lay on.

"Set the boy here and take off the pin. Daemon, go get some wet cloth please?" Talbot instructed as Daemon just obeyed the man as he disappeared in a mist and came back few seconds later with a water basin and cloths in the water. Talbot just nods, letting Daemon sets the basin on the corner of the table. Giotto narrows his eyes then gently puts him down on the table, trying not to hurt Tsuna's head. He pulled the pin away from the cloth that was only covering his private part after pushing up a makeshift shirt that maid somehow made in fifteen minutes to keep the boy warm. Knuckle came back with requested items, more alert as G followed then realized what is going on.

"Oh... My... God..." G said as he began to laugh as Giotto looks at him, his cheeks pink as Elena laughed then takes picture again. Knuckle began his usual saying 'G, Don't take God's name in vain!' as Alaude backs off from the group a bit, bit stayed close by to watch Giotto do this scene. Knuckle gave Talbot the items and backs off, huge grin on his face as this could be payback.

"Take the cloth off and lift his legs carefully, now," Talbot said as Giotto listened to him, muttering softly on how mean they are to him right now as Tsuna stopped fusing a bit. He kicked at Giotto's hand, making this even more harder as he smiled, making Daemon thinks of something.

"He's going to be hard to keep track of in the near future..." Daemon said worriedly as G paled at the thought of it. Tsuna seemed to be doing that as Elena was going to support him in this plan. Alaude just smirks, knowing what kind of punishments he could do when the boy grew. Giotto managed to grabs the ankles and lifts it up, the smell finally attacking their noses at once. Talbot, Alaude, and Elena was not affected by it as G nearly fainted at the smell of it as Knuckle just staggered back as Daemon covered his nose as Giotto makes another face. That got Tsuna giggling as Elena taking pictures at the people who was affect by it.

"Giotto. Think we can use his dirty diapers as a weapon from now on?" G asked as Giotto just glared at him. G was holding his nose from the smell as he just grins a bit. He could think of a way that would knock out the opposing family with Tsuna's waste now as they didn't expected one thing.

Cozart, their dear ally, was coming to surprise visit.

"Hey, Giotto! I brought strawberry short ca- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" a unfamiliar voice said as Giotto paled as Elena just began to laughed, rushing over to take picture of their surprise visitor. Knuckle just did his usual reprimanding, just to different person as Elena just drags another red-haired male into the room, his face bit green as G just smirks.

He was now going to have fun with the diapers that is used.

"Cozart, I didn't know you were coming?" Giotto said softly as he wipes away the mess on Tsuna's body, whom is looking at the new visitor. His eyes held curiosity and warmth, which made Cozart looks at him right away. He nearly dropped the cake box he was holding as Knuckle shuts the front door, keeping the cold out.

"Hey.. When did you get a kid, Giotto?" Cozart mumbles as Alaude brought his handcuffs out as Daemon his staff out, almost going on defensive mode without knowing. Talbot just nods, ignoring Cozart as he was busy his baka-student on how to take care of the child. Giotto just glances at him as he pulled the dirty diaper and places a fresh one under him, setting him on it carefully. Tsuna just cooed happily, clapping his hands as Cozart creeps closer as he stayed bit away from him, studying the baby's face as he could see the similarity between the blonde and the brunette.

"Talbot just dumped him on me last night with a whack on my head," Giotto said as Talbot whacked him after that on his head with his cane as Elena took the picture of them at that chance moment. She just giggled then crept closer to Tsuna, being allowed to by Alaude and Daemon both as they kept their position. She took the picture of Tsuna's smiling face as Giotto managed to get the diaper on right on the first try.

"Oh really? Tell me who is the lucky woman?" Cozart just grins as Giotto just narrows his eyes at his dear best friend. Tsuna just yawned, getting worn out again as Alaude just backs off, now thinking that Cozart means no harm now, but does not let him off without a warning.

"Hurt Tsunayoshi and I'll handcuff you to death."

Cozart just sweat drops at that as Daemon just chuckled darkly as his weapon disappeared in mist, joining Elena as he studied the sleepy face of Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi? Isn't that a Japanese name?" Cozart asked as Giotto pulled down his own son's dress.

"Yes, and I wonder where Asari is?" Giotto asked, blinking as he missed his dear Rain Guardian as Cozart just smiled at him.

"He said he was going to town to go shopping for few clothes when we passed each other on the road. Now I understand why he said that," Cozart explained as he held up the cake box, attracting Giotto's attention to it as Talbot fussed over Tsuna a bit, making sure everything was okay. Tsuna just kicked at the old man's hands as Cozart blinks then laughed.

"Why you little..." Talbot mutters as Giotto blinks then looks down as he could see the kicking action going on. Now he isn't the only person that Tsuna kicked at. Cozart crept closer as Talbot just takes the bowl and the dirty diaper and left the room as G blinks.

"Wh-wait! Old Man! I need that!" G said as he left after him, making Giotto sweat drops. Cozart could understand now as he could understand.

The smell was strong, even stronger than anything. They couldn't be surprised if G did used that on the enemies now.

"Uwa!~ Tsuna so cute sleeping!" Elena said as she alerted them to Tsuna, whose face is calm and peaceful. His chest goes up and down rather quickly as his brown tuft hair was now defying gravity. Cozart just sets the cake box on the nearby table and leans in, his brown eyes studying the boy's facial feature.

The boy would grow up strong and proud, though he did had his mother's feature.

"Who is the mother, Giotto?" Cozart asked seriously, his eyes narrowing now. The baby now present a dangerous weakness and if his mother is alive and well, she could be at risk.

"She died during the birth... Talbot never told me who she is, just that her parents would abuse Tsuna.." Giotto replied softly as he gently picked the baby up then cradled him into his arms again, looking down at him with such fierce protectiveness. Cozart paled, hearing about the mother's death as well possible abusive future if Talbot didn't get Tsuna in time. Now he was torn between two choices.

To make Giotto realize that this is stupid and fatal. Or support him in taking care of the child while keeping him in the dark from the others.

He went with the latter. He didn't want the boy to suffer the same fate that Giotto nearly had when younger as well he had a feeling that the boy is important some how.

Giotto went back over to the chair where he was sitting in as Elena just smiles softly. She was already smitten by Tsuna's personality as Alaude just walks out of the room, not wanting to be near the group anymore as he left the house, seemingly to be doing something. It's a shame that Talbot was lying. Otherwise, Alaude would have his release of anger.

"You do know how risky this will be, Giotto?" Cozart asked as he took one of the empty chair, rubbing his face a bit as he was being serious as Giotto is too. Elena and Daemon just goes silent, moving closer over to the couch that is near Giotto, picking a spot that Daemon or Elena can jump in and protect the child if needed.

"That what I realized last night..." Giotto answered softly.

"You guys just started Vongola five years ago..."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to take in another risky factors?"

"Can't you see that I am already smitten by Tsuna already? I already took the risk last night.."

Cozart just sighed, giving in to Giotto's answer as he nods. He just smiled brightly at him as Giotto was smiling back, Tsuna clinging to Giotto's shirt as he softly slept, though was listening throughout the whole time.

_Let's hope that the others don't find out Luche's death now.. I'm relying on you, Kawahira, Talbot, to make sure everything goes the way is supposed to this time.. I already done my part this time by doing this, but I won't give up a chance to torture them a bit though.~_

Blame Reborn for rubbing off his sadistic side to him now.

* * *

And somehow it turned into an important part of the story.

AH WELL.

The next chapter will be Tsuna about one year old and someone will be targeting him! How will Tsuna and First Generation react to this threat?

Review or Insult me.

I'll gladly take them both!


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR**

* * *

This little request from Unknown Guest about having AcroxTsuna?  
That made me glee in happiness and torture xD Nehhh! I don't know yet. No pairings still.

And yes, I will make Tsuna sadist toward to First Generation.

I know i said a year later, but I wanna get four years in already so.

Well. OFF I GO!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_Give My Son Up_

* * *

_Almost 4 year later_

Tsuna was running throughout the house, making high-pitch screaming as he was grinning as if he did something mean to someone. He just turned a corner into the grand hallway as Alaude was following afterward, turning a sharp turn into the same hallway, wild smirk on his face. Tsuna was amusing him, his semi-golden taunting him. Alaude runs after him with handcuffs out as Giotto was coming out of the room that lead out to the hallway, yawning as he was wondering what all the lively sounds going on.

"Papa! Get out of my way!" Tsuna yelled cutely as Giotto blushed faintly at the word Papa. He never gotten used to that word, even Tsuna been saying it for years. Giotto steps back as he watches such brunette run fast as much his small legs would allowed him as he heard Alaude's running pattern after Tsuna. Giotto blinks as he heard the next sentence from him.

"That kid dumped a glassful of water on me."

Giotto was frozen to the spot as he blinks rather slowly, his blonde hair almost flying in the direction that other is running toward to. His mind, however, was slowly getting used to the fact that his own son dumped water on his Cloud friend. Giotto stayed where he is until Asari comes out, yawning as he laughed happily.

"Giotto, good morning," Asari said as his dear blonde friend snapped out thought, thoroughly caught up in the events that just happened before his eyes. Asari was taken back by Giotto rushing off so fast as if he feared for something that might happen badly as Asari just shrugged then runs after him. They both could hear some loud screams that held joy and mischief and G's cursing about the boy jumping over him and loud yelp as Alaude jumped over G in his hammock outside where he could smoke in peace. Giotto ran outside seeing G on the ground, face-down.

"G! Where they go?!" Giotto said worriedly as they were outside for one. And this was first time that Tsuna would be out of the house. G pushed himself up as he wipes the dirt off of his face as Asari just laughed. It looked good on him for once, seeing all of those dirt smears on his cheeks and forehead.

"They ran into the trees, though Alaude seemed worriedly about something. Well, I would side with him when coming about Tsuna's first outing today. What did he do this time?" G asked as he was worried as he stand up then runs into the tree as Asari's eyes narrows, serious. He rushed into the forest after Giotto, who had his gloves on in case as G checked his gun.

"Tsuna dumped a glassful of water on Alaude." Giotto only said as G almost stopped completely as Asari just grins, though worry were exposed in his grin. They wouldn't even dare try to spill anything on Alaude and Tsuna just seemed to surprise them non-stop lately when coming to Alaude. Their attention on the subject were turned by a scream from Tsuna.

This time, it sounds like in terror. They could hear the laughter ahead as Alaude's cursing in French. Giotto ran toward where the other were as Asari and G went back to the house to find their weapons and friends. Giotto had his gloves on as he went into HDWM when he breaks into the clearing. There he saw the scene he never want to see ever again in his life.

There was fifteen men in the clearing, not counting Alaude, Giotto and Tsuna. They were all smirking as Tsuna was captured by somewhat a leader of the group, gun pointed at his head. He was crying, tears coming out of his eyes as he couldn't move in fear of provoking the man into shooting him. Giotto snapped at that moment, his eyes full of coldness and radiating anger rolling in his eyes as Tsuna saw them.

They were beautiful and raw. He could understand why Hibari and Mukuro like to fight with him while he snapped now. Man, they were amusing to no ends then come to that to others now. Giotto stayed silent as Alaude moved over by Giotto, his eyes cold and merciless as he was being summoned by Giotto's anger.

_No. That's not it._

He was being summoned by Giotto's protectiveness over Tsuna as Daemon came into the view with mist, his flames around him as Alaude had flames on his handcuffs. They were not a happy duo as G and Asari comes into the view, G's gun roaring with red flames as Asari's the same with blue flames.

Mist, Cloud, Storm, Rain. Tsuna missed seeing them as he looked toward behind other seeing yellow aura bursting as green-like static going on behind them. Ah, there come the Sun and Lighting. He turned his eyes toward to Giotto's flames, pure orange. Sky. Harmony of all colors.

"Now we got all the members here. That's great! Let's see if you mind seeing him die before your eyes?" The man behind Tsuna said, making the poor boy froze. Tsuna however saw this in his dream and his vision. He decided not to struggled as fear flashes through Giotto's eyes. Tsuna knew this and yet, he wasn't going to jump in and help them, because that would just give him away.

"Let my son go, bastard," Giotto finally spoke as his voice held pure anger and it also promised torture for the male that held the gun to his head. Tsuna blinks slowly, shivering lightly as he whimpers. He couldn't help it, he was supposed to be young boy! The leader just laughed then pressed the end of that barrel into the boy's skull, making Giotto barely erupted in anger as Tsuna paled. They knew they couldn't attack them directly right there because Tsuna was right across the clearing, making it impossible for any of the to reach him in time, even with Giotto's speed.

"I think not. Heh, he's kinda cute. Almost like a girl you know?" the male grudgingly replied as Tsuna just gulped. He knew that he looked feminine which prompted Elena to buy him dress sometime when the others were on the mission. Man those were the fun time, even Elena had to restrained herself from taking him outside to show him off. Tsuna narrows his eyes a bit then returns to widened state, Giotto not taking notice to it. He was furious about something.

He was mad at himself, because he had that nagging feelings just before he went out of his office. He only dismissed it on baseless fear since he figured that Tsuna was going to be fine.

_HAH! Yeah, right._

Tsuna just closes his eyes in fear, shaking visibly as Alaude just growled, creating closer as the man took notice of Alaude's actions. He quickly moved the finger to the trigger, making Alaude stop in process.

"Ah, no, no no. You don't want this boy's brain to be blown out, yes?" The male said happily as the others behind the male laughed, like it was funny. Tsuna however kept his acting up, eyes still closed because he knew it was now orange color, almost like Giotto's eyes now. He began to hiccups, his voice lost when he got caught as he heard loud curses off to the side.

"Giotto! What are you doing?! Get the boy back!" Talbot's voice said loudly as Tsuna stops crying, almost like he been expecting the old man and make things back to normal. He could now feel the gun pressing into his head even more, almost like the intruder was making his gun visible to Talbot. He could make a guess that Talbot paled at the sight of the gun as he growled.

Nobody, and that means nobody, piss Talbot off, even Tsuna. You're going to suffer hell if you did either way.

"Tsuna. They stopped. Your tears." Talbot said softly as Tsuna knew the double meanings behind that sentence. It just means that the letters that Checkerface was assigned to keep sending out as replies to Acrobaleno's letters. Tsuna nods slightly as he could now feel one, no- two familiar presences behind the old man.

"Chaos Shot!" a baritone voice said as a gun shot rang out, making the intruder let Tsuna go. Tsuna quickly took the chance to open his eyes as it returned to chocolate brown eyes as Giotto rushed toward to him as Alaude took the chance to attack the other intruders. Tsuna runs into Giotto's hold, hearing the metal clashing and bullet shots through out the area as he sobbed loudly. Now that was a situation he didn't like to be in, but it was needed to.

For he need Reborn and Fon on his side in few more years.

The fighting ensued for few more minutes as Giotto blocks few stray bullets from them with his hands, not leaving his son as he held the brunette boy close to his chest. The boy took in his warmth and protectiveness as he clings dearly to his own father. Talbot was walking stright to him as he didn't participate int he fighting, not wanting to get his clothes bloodied as two males followed after him. One was wearing a suit with fedora hat hiding his eyes as it held a chameleon on the brim of it as the other were wearing red Chinese traditional clothing as his hair was long to his waist as it is braided.

"..." Talbot stayed silent as the other two males just followed suit, the suit-wearing male sometimes shooting toward to the other without batting an eye, killing the one that tried to approach them with gun at Tsuna and Giotto. Giotto waited till all of his guardians stopped fighting as his flames flickered out into nothingness Giotto finally lets out a long sigh of relief, holding the boy even closer as he burrows his face into the soft brown hair.

"Primo.. Are you okay?" G asked softly as he was the cleanest of all the guardians since he shot from distance. Giotto did not know how to answer to that as Talbot placed a hand on his dear student's shoulder, alerting them to his and strangers' presence.

"Oh, yeah.. I'm fine.. Tsuna? Are you okay?" Giotto replied as he pulled back from the boy, who somehow fell asleep during the fighting, his cheeks streaked with tear marks. Giotto sighed then picks the boy up bridal-style, standing up as Talbot just sighed in relief. Giotto just sighed deeply again, shaking his head then looks at Alaude, who seemed to be most bloodied of them all.

"He tripped and spilled. That's all. Excuse me while I torture some," Alaude explained coldly, not in a mood as he had three males behind him in handcuffs as he was holding on them, dragging them as he left the group, leaving one sweat dropping, one tired and rest peeved and yet scared. Not counting Renoyard and Fon however. Their faces was completely nothing, almost like they had issues that they need to settle out at first.

"Giotto, mind doing me a favor Can you take in these two?" Talbot asked softly as Tsuna shifted in Giotto's hold, his face toward to Giotto's chest as Giotto blinks. He looks at them then his eyes narrows at the sight of pacifiers.

"Acrobaleno? Why are you asking me Old Man?" Giotto asked, going into boss mode as G stepped up close to him, though stay away as if not to get him dirty.

"Their Sky died almost four year ago. To be exact, same day as your Tsunayoshi here.." Talbot explained as Giotto's skin when pale. Luce died? On the same night that Tsunayoshi was born on? Giotto tried hard not to claw into Tsuna's body as he nods his head toward to his own mansion G wasn't happy to hear the news, but lead them on ahead as Giotto just went before them, walking to get back home.

"Here, I'll show you three back tot he base. Guys, clean up here and Lampo, you better help clean up your brat," G asked as he looks toward to green-haired fool.

"NO! You cannot make the Lord clean up!" Lampo said as G just went to whack him on the head. Reborn just blinks as Fon lightly smiled. This was an amusing sight to them as Talbot just sighed then whacks G's on the head with the cane.

"You will help them! I'll know my back back, you fool!" Talbot said angrily as he turned away from G, who was now rubbing his bump on the head. Reborn had to muster up all of his training to keep his emotions from showing on his face as they both followed after Talbot, who clearly knew his way around the forest and grounds. They both looked up to see a large mansion at the end of the forest, making them study the layout before them. Talbot just smiled then went up to the house where they could hear a woman's voice freaking out over Tsuna and Giotto, who was trying to calm the lady down.

"Elena, he's fine! He's just sleeping."  
"I warned you that this will happen! I even told you to start training him!"  
"Elena, don't be a harpy about it. we can't train him when he is not even four! ANd plus, I got another pressing issue that you been bothering me about."  
"Hnn?"

The silence followed after that was unbearable, even Reborn didn't like it. They were inside as they saw a woman on the stairs holding Tsuna in her arms as blonde male was at the bottom step, trying to say something.

"Luche dead, Elena. Sorry for your friend's loss," Giotto finally said it. Elena just froze then sudden began to cry. She then turned around then rushes up the stairs slamming the door that was Daemon's and her's with Tsuna in her arms. That news wasn't something she wanted to hear about her. Ever.

"I'm so sorry..." Giotto added softly after that as he was saying it to no one, or perhaps to everyone. Talbot just frowns a bit then runs up the stairs after Elena, wanting Tsuna away from her as he wanted to talk with him in private about something as Fon just bowed as Reborn just says his greeting.

"Chaos. My name's Reborn and this is Fon. As you guessed correctly, we're Acrobalenos. I'm Sun and he's the Storm," Reborn introduced themselves to GIotto who turned around to face them with gentle smile. Fon smiled back at him, though it was gentle and sad. They were now mourning for one person's loss as Giotto didn't want to sadden Tsuna's birthday in two weeks with four years' anniversary of Luche.

"Please to meet you, Reborn, Fon. My name is Giotto Vongola and welcome to Vongola Mansion I'm sorry, but I'm not a great mood to entertain with you since that happened with bad news..." Giotto said warmly to other, though when he said the last part, his voice held fury and sadness wrapped in calming tone. It was like a devil being wrapped up by an angel. Reborn took notice of the tone and thought he was a fool for exposing his emotions like that, though it did reminded him of Luche in a way. Fon just smiled dearly at Giotto, not wanting to intrude other's home if possible.

"That's okay. I didn't like seeing trash like them harming someone innocent, no matter how deep the innocent is in our world.." Reborn replied darkly as he hated seeing Tsuna's face being like that, though he had a feeling that the boy was closing his eyes on purpose. Talbot picked that time to come back with Tsuna awake, holding his hand as he rubs his eye with free hand. He seemed exhausted poor boy, but Tsuna wanted to see the newcomers.

"Grandpa Talbot, are they Reborn and Fon you spoke fond of?" Tsuna asked sweetly as he looks up at Talbot as he laughed lightly, messing up the boy's hair. Reborn, however shocked by the boy's guess, was amused. Fon just bows as a greeting to him then smiled warmly at him. They were bit surprised that Talbot told the boy about them, much to Giotto's shock.

"Yes. Reborn is in the suit there and Fon is by him," Talbot said as he introduces them to Tsuna as the boy waves at them, though he seemed to be sad. Giotto was alerted to the boy's mood then moves up the stairs to beside him as he kneels to the boy's height. Tsuna lets go of Talbot's hand then hugs his father, letting Giotto stand up as he holds the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Papa, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Fon, Grandpa Talbot. I could tell that she was a great lady to be as your dear friend."

That shocked them all to no ends, Talbot faking his. They never thought that Tsuna would knew her, even though they should have never met. Tsuna blinks then looks at his father's shocked face. He frowns then pats his father's cheeks with both hands, snapping him out with the next sentence.

"What? Aunt Luche been visiting me in my sleep, Papa," Tsuna said innocently. In fact she had been visiting him in his sleep, it just becoming more often now. Giotto just blinks then realized something. he groaned mentally as well he jumped in glee. It just means that his son's power was finally awaking, though it would be hard to control.

"She been visiting you in sleep?" Reborn asked as his voice held nothing but endless pit of nothing, but Tsuna knew he was curious.

"She told me you were the sadist of the group, Uncle Reborn and Fon was a gentle calm one. She told me to avoid training with you at all cost if possible or I might rack up more bruises than I do with my two left foot," Tsuna said as he puffed out his red cheeks. He was lying about that, but he wasn't going to let himself get into training with him, ever. Talbot just breaks out into a grin as Giotto just blinks then laughed, hugging the boy tight as Reborn just smirk. Fon knew that and just chuckled, shaking his head a bit. This boy was bring them out of the darkness that would have changed them. In fact, they were the closest to break and this was probably why Talbot brought them here.

To meet this boy, who litterly brought them out of their endless hell by just caring for them, however immature it may be.

* * *

_Yes. Save my Sun and Storm and you will have allies on your side when time's come, Tsu-kun!_

* * *

_MEH! This took me three day to finish. _

_It helps though that I took this long to do so._

_Review__ or Brick?_


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own KHR

* * *

Well! Time for Tsuna's little fun with Reborn and Fon!~

Heh, heh. I kinda feel bad for what I am going to to..~

Said Group: *Shudders*

* * *

Reborn, Fon, and Giotto was in the Common Room, discussing of living conditions as Talbot had taken the boy to his room, since Tsuna was tired from the first outings he just had. Giotto was sitting in his won comfortable chair as Reborn picked a chair that faced all the entrances and exit to the room. Fon was sitting right by him, not worried about his safety at the moment.

"So you want to stay here? For how long?" Giotto asked lightly, not taking any risks about this situation. Reborn could understand the man's intentions for this, but still, they were going to hurt people in the house. Much. Fon just smiles warmly, waving his hand at Reborn, directing the question to him. He wanted to know how long he wanted to stay here first, though after meeting Tsuna for first time and seeing how heard he had fallen for him, he was probaley going to stay her a while.

"Possibly... I'll just leave that a blank," Reborn said, trying to say a week, but Tsuna was still on his mind. Almost like that all he could think about at the moment, Leon on his hand flickering his tongue in happiness. He hasn't seen his own master this focused for some while as Fon's monkey just screeches in happiness, jumping on his head a bit.

"Why?" Giotto asked lightly as he could guess after seeing Tsuna for first time, he couldn't be surprised if they wants to stay here because of his pull. Fan just cleared his throat, wanting to answer that. he could tell how Reborn is thinking about the moment and smiles even more warmly. It has been a while since he felt like this, almost like he was Luche. That dampened his mood a bit, but not much.

"Well. After saving and meeting your own son, we like to stay for some while as your son's bodyguards? Or tutors if it suits Reborn's fancy?" Fon said as Reborn had gun at Fon's head about bodyguard part though lowered a bit at Fon's other suggestions. Reborn remembered that Tsuna was saying that he is not going to get tutored from the sadist hitman himself. Oh, Luche. What did you say to him, even though Tsuna already experienced it first hand?!

"Eh? What did my son do to receive such attention from you two?" Giotto asked, bit surprised. He could guess that Tsuna's little secret exposure about Luche visiting him would be a reason, but his Intuition was telling him differently. Fon and Reborn looks at each other with their black eyes, conversing with looks and expressions only. Giotto had fun watching them as he eats some of his cake, thinking of ways of how to train his own son. He need to know what kind of weapons he's good with first of all so.

"His... Personality to be sure," Fon said after a few minutes of silence, shocking Giotto.

_"His personality and warmth is just like Luche's. For some reasons, we don't want to leave the boy alone..."_

* * *

"Well, every thing is going like your plan, Tsuna?" Talbot said as he made sure that he had barriers up. Tsuna was sitting upright, looking at the box before him. Talbot had put the box on the bed just now, wanting to check on something. Tsuna opens it and saw a familiar object as he smiled lightly. Talbot smiles a toothy one, knowing that the boy missed his dear object.

No, it is better to call it his weapons. Tsuna took out two yarn mittens and puts them on. He didn't want to shift into Dying Will Mode yet, but he knew it would suit his growing size. Tsuna sets the gloves back in and pulled out another pair of gloves in it. It was a black pair of leather gloves, reinforced with pure lighting flames as he tested the elasticity of it. It seemed to the same kind as his yarn mittens, the ones that would grow alongside with him.

"Well? How is it?" Talbot asked, happy to see Tsuna's soft joy on his face. He knew Tsuna been training in secret and he wasn't a kind to expose himself that early, though Reborn might push his ow plan up. Tsuna just smiled warmly at Talbot then takes it off.

"Thanks, Talbot. It fits like a glove!" Tsuna said, unknowingly, a pun as Talbot just laughed. He walks over to his bed and sat on the side, now serious as he finished laughing. Tsuna seemed to plan to tell Talbot something for some while and now was the time to tell him the next part of the plan.

"Six years from now. I want you and Kawahira announce all over in Italy in mafia world that knows of Acrobaleno's never-aging Aria about a contest. A contest to see who will take over the Acrobaleno's Sky stead while taking care of the child. I know I would be the only one to do that, but it would get all the Acrobalenos in one place at that time. I don't know how Giotto will react, though..." Tsuna explained as Talbot was bit surprised. Tsuna had planned this out that far ahead? And it seemed that he was about to play a game, though it might break his Acrobalenos' hearts with this stupid idea.

_Tsuna however did saw the future with his own eyes_, Talbot though to himself, _So therefore, something has to push him to decide this._

"It's not just the future I saw, Talbot. It's what the other scenes I seen with my own eyes. I had to choose what is the best way to go with, no matter how dark or twisting the path may be." Tsuna said after his eyes settled in dull orangish color. He was trying hard not to activate his own pacifier. No, no no. He had to keep himself hidden.

Just a little more longer, just six more years.

Before all true hell break loose.

* * *

"I guess you guys can stay here, but I'll be placing you in the rooms across from Tsuna's room the sixth floor. The rooms on seventh floor are all taken, thanks to my guardians... Though I advise stay away from fourth floor. That floor belongs to Alaude," Giotto began to show the Acrobaleno around the house, more likely around the sixth floor since it had a kitchen and common room on the same floor. It is like if you want to, you can live here forever without going downstairs. Reborn and Fon studied their new floor as Reborn was happy to see his brand of coffee and as Fon was happy to see his favorite tea brand sitting out on the counter. They noticed the other brands that suited their friends' taste and they inquired about it. It seemed that Tsuna had asked for the brands sitting out on the counter and ever since then, Tsuna was the only one that didn't requested anything for himself when Giotto founded out that the brands were Acrobalenos' favorites.

"I think Luche told him, Reborn, since she has been visiting him in dreams," Fon said as they went down the bedroom hall. Talbot was just coming out of Tsuna's room, sighing lightly he had just finished talking with Tsuna as Giotto paused in his steps. Talbot looks up to see the trio there and smiled darkly at them.

"I'll take over from now on. You can go grab a quick one with Tsuna, Giotto," Talbot said as Giotto just slumps like, almost like he had some kind of burden on him. Reborn watches Giotto moves toward to Tsuna's room and went in, shutting it after him. Talbot however began opening two doors right across hall from Tsuna's room, exposing one yellow with activities of weapons and bullets as the other was deep red, almost like a mediating place with small training area int he corner. They were shocked as Talbot steps back as he gave off a small smirk. "Reborn, Fon. These two rooms are made for two of you. Tsuna, however, do own the biggest room on this floor here, but with that out of the way, you can have your own personal space. Change it however you want to, but Tsuna was the one that created the rooms design for you."

The said males were shocked. Even it was exposed on Reborn's face. They couldn't believe the facts that they just met the boy, but it seemed that the boy was waiting for them to come, as if he been planning it. They glared at Talbot who became serious at the glares. He knew that other was starting to get serious with Tsuna's wishes and wants to know why.

"He's selfless. As much I say that you might not come, he said it better to be prepared than never. Basically, he wanted to take the smallest room on this floor, but I managed to get him talking in living in the biggest room as he should be. If anything, he didn't want to see anyone feel out of touch with him," Talbot explained as Reborn was smirking lightly. It just means that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was fully awake, and yet, he didn't show any signs up till now.

But why it didn't manifest till today?

"About Tsuna, does he already have his flames?" Reborn asked a dangerous question as Fon sent him a questioning glance. Sometimes, he couldn't tell whether or not that Reborn was telling the truth or a lie. He had hoped that the boy that caught his heart on first try would catch him on those times. Talbot went silent then ushered them in, looking grave at his question.

"About that.. I just tested his body for flames and he have none. He is just like any normal being, Though he could be a ESP-er for what signs he is showing just today. If you want to know some things, it better to ask him head-on," Talbot said as he walks away, leaving both in shock as he left the floor. They could not believe what the man just said, but for some reasons, their hearts aches at the answer. But they felt that was false.

"Hey, Fon," Reborn said deeply, tilting his hat down a bit as Fon just begins to shut the door as Reborn did the same.

"I know. See you later at supper," Fon replied as he shuts the door at the same time, blocking out any noises from inside and outside. Reborn did the same, wanting some time to himself to grieve fully for his dear old friend.

* * *

Giotto walks over to Tsuna's double bed and smiled dearly. He was looking at his son's face, his hands reaching for the boy's face. He stroked the cheek lightly, the boy nearing closer to the calming warmth on his cheek. Giotto just smiled even more brighter. He had feared that the boy would be afraid of him after today, but the boy seemed accepting of him, no matter what. Tsuna lets out a soft happy sigh, dreaming lightly as he was with Luche, discussing his plan with her. He could feel that there was other is in the same room as him, but he felt that this person was a safe one. Even the warmth was familiar.

'Seemed like your father decided to join you in sleep,' a soft gentle voice said, giggling lightly as Tsuna softly smiles. He turns to face an old friend. He went over to stand by her side over the cliff, looking out at the sky and beyond it, seeing the future again. He saw that it didn't change and smiled lightly.

'Tsunayoshi.. You seemed to do something to the fleeting life of the Sky's curse?' Luche said as she frowns lightly. She wasn't sure on how he did that.

'Call it slow-aging process, but since your daughter will be aging slowly,I decided to grow up with her at the same rate,' Tsuna explained lightly as he wasn't lying. 'Basically, in next two weeks, I might start hitting my growth spurt any time now to make myself about the age of nineteen before I meet your and take over the duty of caring for her.'

'Would Primo freak out about this?' Luche asked as Tsuna just grins darkly.

'I hope so. I want to see everyone's face and see them running around in fear of finding the right clothes for me," he answered sweetly as Luche just blinks then laugh.

'Ah, I better get going. Tell Reborn his side-burns is always handsome as usual!' Luche said, beginning to fade as Tsuna just smiled, closing his eyes. He started to wake up, his face in someone's chest. The scent hits him as he recognizes it. He looks up to see Giotto sleeping deeply. Tsuna giggles lightly then snuggles into Giotto, hugging him tightly. That woke Giotto up as he held Tsuna closely to him, looking down at him to see a pure, bright happy face on Tsuna. He wondered how did Tsuna managed to come out pure in the darkness of bloody scene like that?

"Good evening Papa! I'm hungry!" Tsuna said cutely as that cued his stomach to begin to rumble loudly. Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opening to reveal Fon smiling lightly, scent of food coming in fromt he door. That only made Tsuna's stomach to rumble even louder, which made the boy blush. Fon smiled lightly as Giotto began to sit up, yawning, smiling at his cute son's face.

"I was going to ask you if either of you are hungry, but someone beat me to the punch, it seems," Fon said as Tsuna just blushed darkly as Giotto laughed as he picked his son up. Tsuna had changed his outfit into a orange shirt and black slacks, since there wasn't that much of styles that he would wear before going to sleep. He had his leather gloves in his pockets though, to be on the safe side. Giotto carried him on his back as Tsuna giggles happily, clutching to Giotto's soft hair with his small hand. He was going to miss the piggyback ride like this now.

"It seemed that we were bit late for others, but it seemed that you guys made your own supper?" Giotto said, looking at the clock as he saw that he missed dinner with his family, but ah well. Can't waste Fon's cooking. Fon nods and lead them to the kitchen where Reborn was sipping his own cup of espresso, smirking when he saw them come out. Fon gestured for everyone to sit and dig in as Reborn took the seat on the right side of Tsuna as Fon took the left side. Giotto blinks then chuckles lightly. If this was anything, pushing him away from his son's side, means something with Acrobaleno, he could see the future fights about who's sitting next Tsuna. Tsuna knew this but he digs in gyoza, after he said his blessings, and smiles happily at everyone. Fon laughed lightly as Reborn just smirks, trying to snatch as Tsuna's food. Tsuna, however, countered his advances with a chopstick. Giotto wondered how Tsuna managed to keep Reborn and Fon away from his plate all the way to dinner, since he failed badly at protecting his own meal.

"Papa... You sucked," Tsuna said as he looks at his new friends' smug faces, chewing on last pieces of Giotto's food. Giotto fell off the chair laughing as Fon nearly spit out his food at that. He couldn't believe how the boy's naivety overpowers everything, but that what makes him unique, because he couldn't lie, but they didn't know that Tsuna has been lying for whole time since he could talk. Reborn lets out a soft snickers, trying to hold in his laughter. However, he was amused by how Tsuna kept off both his and Fon's advances on his food with just a chopsticks in his hand at same time. It was like he could predict where they were coming from.

"Pathetic. Did you know, in this world, there's a saying that goes like this. 'Survival only comes for the ones that eats the most!' I don''t understand you anymore Giotto," Reborn said as Giotto straightens up, making Tsuna spits out his milk in surprise, giggling lightly as his had some all over his mouth. Fon grabs a napkin and gently wipes away the milk off of his face, making such a cute confused face in process. Everyone was affected by Tsuna's cuteness as Tsuna just grins brightly at them.

"Oh god... Leon, sunglasses!" "Tsuna! Put away that smile! You know how it can kill me!" "Oh my..." Reborn/Giotto/Fon said at once, Leon shifting into shades for Reborn as Giotto covers his eyes with his hands, letting Fon looks away to save his sanity. It was such a killer grin that can shut whole army in one spot and faint right there on.

"No!" Tsuna said brightly, as he widening the smile, making Reborn looks away as the sunglasses was a failure as Giotto and Fon ducks to the floor to save their mind from being mushy from the sight of his smile. The only thought that went through their minds was this.

_Why did he have to be sadistic now?!_


End file.
